Harry Potter et l'amour impossible
by avada666
Summary: Après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry part à la recherche des Horcruxes tout en essayant de vaincre son amour impossible pour Ginny.
1. prologue

Salut ! Alors, je suis une petite nouvelle sur Alors c'est ma première fic et, en gros, ça raconte la suite de Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé. Donc, SPOILERS !

Bonne lecture !

Résumé : Harry pense sans arrêt à Ginny, il regrette sa décision. D'un autre côté, les forces du mal grandissent et le nombre de meurtre ici. Arrivera-t-il à les vaincre une fois pour toute ?

Style : Romance/Action/Aventures

Couples : H/G, R/Her, NT/RL, CW/... vous le saurez bien en lisant!

Remerciement spécial a ma best kedavra666. Jtadow ma cocotte! Allez tous lire ces fics http/ noirceur régnait sur Londres. La rue Privet Drive était baignée dans une ombre d'un noir apeurant. Pourtant, au numéro 4, une flamme de bougie tremblotait légèrement dans la chambre de Harry Potter, dont la température pluvieuse des derniers jours reflétait bien les états d'âme du jeune homme.

Allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, il réfléchissait. L'adolescent de 16 ans et 11 mois revoyait sans cesse les même images; Rogue l'air mauvais, Ginny, Dumbledore l'air suppliant, la chevelure de feu de Ginny, un éclair de lumière verte, les yeux de Ginny, Dumbledore projeté dans les airs, les lèvres de Ginny.

« Arrête de penser à elle, arrête de penser à elle » s'ordonna mentalement Harry.

Il avait renoncé à essayer de ne pas penser au meurtre de Dumbledore, ça le hantait constamment. Le plus dur pour lui avait été de le voir le regard suppliant, la voix implorante, face à Rogue. Rogue qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, qu'il avait soupçonné toute l'année d'avoir rejoint, encore, Voldemort. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps serait anéanti de cette manière, par cette personne.

Le visage de la soeur de Ron occupa à nouveau les pensées de Harry. Il avait beau essayé de se convaincre qu'il avait prit la meilleure décision en la quittant, la fameuse bête qui logeait dans son ventre poussait des rugissements de désespoir à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Ginny. Il espérait secrètement qu'elle reste célibataire toute sa vie car il ne supporterait pas de la voir regarder, serrer ou pire, embrasser un autre garçon. Seulement voilà, comme un imbécile il avait dit à Ginny qu'ils devaient se séparer par peur que Voldemort ne se serve d'elle pour faire du mal à Harry. Et elle avait compris. Mieux que lui d'ailleurs. Elle était comme ça : forte et compréhensive.

Il devait se faire à l'idée mais il en était incapable. Il savait que c'était plus raisonnable qu'ils soient séparés mais il ne voulait pas être raisonnable. Il voulait que Ginny soit avec lui, le regardant amoureusement, l'embrassant, riant avec lui de la fureur de Ron de les voir s'embrasser. Dans quelques jours il allait aller au Terrier. Normalement cela l'aurait rendu fou de joie mais il ne savait comment se comporter avec Ginny. Quand il ne lui parlait pas longtemps, ça allait, mais il aurait des difficultés à cacher ses sentiments des jours entiers. La meilleure solution à ses yeux consistait à tout simplement à l'éviter et – même si ça lui faisait mal – à ne pas lui parler ni la regarder.

Harry se leva subitement et souffla sur la flamme de la bougie. À tâtons, dans le noir, il retourna sur son lit avec la ferme intention de dormir; il lui semblait moins douloureux de rêver que de penser.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

RETROUVAILLES GLACIALES

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Encore un cauchemar : il n'en pouvait plus de faire ce rêve où les corps de ses parents, de Cedric Diggory, de Sirius et de Dumbledore, allongés les uns à côté des autres, le fixant de leurs yeux vitreux et vides de toutes émotions.

Il regarda l'heure sur le vieux cadran qu'il avait hérité de Dudley, alias Gros-Porcinet-de-cousin. Il était quatre heures vingt-cinq du matin. Sachant qu'il serait incapable de s'endormir de nouveau, il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit en essayant de penser le moins possible.

Absolument tout lui rappelait les personnes défuntes qui lui était chères : son balai lui rappelait Sirius; le matériel scolaire, Dumbledore; sa baguette Cedric – à cause de l'examen des baguettes du tournoi des Trois Sorciers – et son propre reflet dans le miroir, ses parents.

Il se leva et alla se chercher un grand verre de lait dans la cuisine. Depuis la visite de Dumbledore chez eux, les Dursley se montraient légèrement plus permissifs avec Harry en raison de l'imposante frayeur que leur avait causée sa venue. Ils osaient à peine réprimander Harry par peur que "cet olibrius de Merlin" comme ils l'appelaient, ne rapplique. Bien entendu, Harry avait omis de leur dire qu'il était décidé.

« Arrête d'y penser ! » se dit-il.

Il était si tourmenté par ses pensées qu'il était maintenant fréquent qu'il se donne l'ordre d'arrêter de se questionner.

Soudain, il entendit des voix qui semblaient provenir de l'étage. Il ne pouvait s'agir des Dursley car ils n'avaient point l'habitude d'être matinal. Lentement, agrippant sa baguette magique qu'il portait en tout temps sur lui, il grimpa les escaliers et, le coeur battant la chamade, une suite de pensée telle que " Ce sont des Mangemorts ? Voldemort ? Kreattur qui vient encore une fois pester devant moi ?"

"Ginny?" pensa-t-il avec une once d'espoir.

Soudain, il entendit :

-Ron, espèce de grand pied !

Suivi d'un bruit de chose que l'on renverse.

Respirant plus normalement, Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec un sourire pour apercevoir son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, accompagné de deux de ses frères, Fred et Georges, les jumeaux inséparables. Les trois frères se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers lui.

-Comment ça va, vieux frère ? demanda Georges comme s'ils étaient tranquillement assis en train de dîner.

-Désolé pour ta bibliothèque, Ron ne contrôle plus les immenses chaloupes qui lui servent de pied, fit Fred comme si le fait que des tonnes de livres soient répandues dans toute la pièce n'était pas grave.

Harry observa Ron et ne put masquer sa surprise : en un mois, Ron avait encore grandi d'une dizaine de centimètres. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il égaliserait un jour Hagrid.

Ron se décida finalement à parler.

-S'lut Harry, lui dit-il d'un ton plus froid que la crème glacée de Florian Fortarôme.

Avant que Harry n'ait pu le questionner sur son attitude, Georges lui administra une tape sur l'épaule qui le fit fléchir des genoux.

-Allez! Fais tes bagages! On t'emmène!

Oubliant la question qu'il voulait poser, il balbutia:

-Quoi? Maintenant?

-Non, on venait te dire bonjour à cinq heures trente du matin, dit Fred d'un ton ironique.

Surpris mais content d'aller dans une maison de sorciers, Harry mit dans sa valise quelques-uns des livres qui s'étaient écroulés sur le sol et ses vêtements. Il empoigna de sa main libre la cage d'Hedwige qui dormait et réalisa soudainement une chose:

-Comment êtes-vous venus ici ?

-En transplanant, Ron a passé son permis il y a deux semaines répondit Fred en prenant la valise de Harry. Georges prit la cage de l'oiseau qui ne dormait plus et qui observait les visiteurs de ses grands yeux ambre.

-C'est vrai ? C'est génial ! Tu l'as eu du premier coup ? Questionna Harry

-Oui... dit Ron dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Ron se comportait de la sorte? Georges demanda:

-Tu sais ce que veux dire transplanage d'escorte?

-Oui répliqua Harry qui continuait de fixer Ron d'un regard interrogateur.

-Très bien. J'emmène ta valise, Fred Hedwige et Ron te transportera. Et tu devrais peut-être laisser un mot à tes Moldus.

-C'est vrai, ils pourraient se réjouirent trop vite en pensant que je me suis enfui, déclara Harry sous les éclats de rire des jumeaux.

En écrivant le mot, il entendit Ron dire à Georges:

-Je vais prendre la cage transporte Harry.

Personne ne posa de questions mais Harry se promit de le soumettre a un sérieux interrogatoire une fois au Terrier. Sans une parole, il empoigna le bras de Georges et sentit la même sensation d'étroitesse que les fois précédentes. Ce séjour au Terrier s'annonçait particulièrement étrange.


	3. Chapter 2

Voici mon deuxième chapitre (désolé ça été long mais je tape lentement) j'espère que vous allez être patient car il faut également que j'aille chez ma best kedavra666 (elle écrit super bien, allez tous lire ses fics) pour publier.

On découvre la copine de Charlie Weasley!

CHAPITRE 2

Les pieds de Harry heurtèrent violemment une surface dure et plate. Le choc le fit tomber de tout son long, étendu sur le dos. Lorsque il examina la pièce du regard, il se rendit compte qu'il était bien au Terrier et que la silhouette penchée au dessus de lui n'étais nul autre que Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron.

-Harry chéri ! Est-ce que ça va ?

« Harry chéri » se releva en essayant de reprendre son aplomb; il détestait que Mrs. Weasley ait pitié de lui et d'année en année, elle devenait de pire en pire.

-Je vais très bien Mrs Weasley. Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir plus tôt que prévu ?

Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, sa curiosité, qui était déjà très développée, avait grandie considérablement. Il jugeait que s'il aurait su plus de choses sur son passé, Voldemort et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé avant, il aurait pu sauver Dumbledore.

-Eh bien… nous avions pensé que tu aurais voulu rester là-bas le moins possible à cause…que tu ne les aimes pas.

Harry n'était pas dupe; il savait qu'elle avait manqué de dire « à cause de la mort de Dumbledore ». Il savait également qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas dupe alors, en ce moment, il aurait voulu être avec quelqu'un d'autre mais, malheureusement, ils étaient seuls. Ron et les jumeaux s'étaient probablement volatilisés à l'étage. Mrs. Weasley reprit la parole :

-Si tu as faim je peux te servir des pancakes… je sais que tes Moldus ne te nourrissent pas très bien… ou si tu es exténué tu peux aller te coucher…

Elle semblait mal à l'aise et franchement épuisée. Elle faisait cuire des pancakes d'une main et faisait bouger sa baguette dans toutes les directions pour que pleins de tâches ménagères s'accomplissent de l'autre.

-Je crois que je vais aller rejoindre Ron, laissa finalement échapper Harry en se rappelant le comportement de ce dernier. Où il est , poursuivit-t-il.

-Il doit être au premier en train de discuter avec Fred, Georges et Charlie.

-Charlie est ici ?

Charlie était le deuxième fils de la famille Weasley. Il élevait des dragons en Roumanie et c'était probablement le membre de cette famille qu'il connaissait le moins.

-En effet il lui on donné un congé de…maladie répondit-elle, plus mal à l'aise encore qu'il y a quelques minutes.

Elle semblait également peinée.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il va bien ? Demanda Harry, inquiet.

-Et bien… tu sais ces temps-ci, il était débordé de travail avec les dragons et les missions pour l'Ordre du Phénix…il était à bouts de nerfs et – elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage – il a fait une dépression.

Elle donna un coup sec de baguette sur la bouilloire qui versa un liquide grumeleux et d'une couleur bleue électrique dans une tasse que Mrs. Weasley s'empressa de boire. La bouilloire versa une autre tasse de cette boisson. Mrs. Weasley donna la tasse a Harry.

- Tiens, va porter ça à Pénélope.

-Qui? Questionna Harry.

-Ah euh... Charlie sort avec Pénélope Deauclaire, une fille qui est secrétaire au ministère de la magie. Depuis qu'il prend son congé de maladie (elle insista particulièrement sur le dernier mot), Pénélope est constamment avec lui, lui remontant le moral. C'est fou la maturité qu'elle a cette petite! Et pour son âge en plus! C'est une bonne fille, tout comme Fleur...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et sembla soudainement absorbée dans la contemplation de la pâte a crêpe qui cuisait.

Harry n'insista pas pour savoir la raison de ce mutisme soudain et commença a grimper l'escalier menant aux chambres, avec la tasse remplie du liquide douteux dont une fumée violette s'échappait. Il se rappelait que Pénélope Deauclaire avait non seulement été a Poudlard mais qu'elle avait été également la petite amie de Percy - le troisième fils Weasley - pendant très peu de temps. Si ce dernier n'était pas en conflit avec sa famille, Harry aurait aimé voir sa réaction de savoir que son ex-petite amie sortait avec un de ses frères, ce qui fit naître un sourire sur le visage de Harry. Connaissant cette maison comme le fond de sa poche, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron lorsque il entendit une voix qui depuis un mois occupait ses rêves:

-Pourquoi a t-il fallu que vous alliez le chercher plus tôt? Je ne suis pas prête! Je vais faire la même chose que je faisais quand j'étais en première année; Je vais rougir, bafouiller et me sauver en courant des que je vais le voir! Je n'arrêterai pas de me remémorer nos baisers...

Ginny s'arrêta subitement de parler, apparemment gênée. De peur de se faire repérer, Harry avait arrêté de respirer. La déclaration qu'il venait d'entendre avait inondé son coeur d'une joie si grande qu'il lui semblait que la bête en lui voulait sortir et courir jusqu'a Ginny. Tendant l'oreille pour en savoir plus, il entendit derrière lui:

-Harry ! Désolé de t'avoir laissé seul avec maman mais ces temps-ci, elle est invivable tellement elle est fatiguée et...

Georges se figea en voyant Harry, une tasse a la main, semblant vouloir entendre ce qui se passait dans la pièce d'a côté. Entendant leur frère parler, Ginny et Ron sortirent de la chambre de ce dernier pour se retrouver nez a nez avec un Harry fort embarrassé, cherchant a toute vitesse dans sa tête au moins un argument qui justifierait sa présence dans le corridor, immobile. Les quatre adolescents étaient restés immobiles pendant quarante-cinq minutes jusqu'a ce que Fred arrive et lança :

-Eh! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

-Ça j'aimerais bien le savoir Harry, demanda Ron dont le visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Explique-nous pourquoi tu nous espionnais, Ginny et moi.

-Je ne vous espionnais pas! Répondit Harry, un peu trop vivement. Pense a une bonne excuse, pense a une bonne excuse se dit-il a lui-même.

-Je venais porter ça a Pénélope, dit-il en montrant la tasse fumante, fier de son excuse. C'est Mrs. Weasley qui m'envoie.

Sans adresser un regard à Harry, les Weasley se rapprochèrent tous autour de la source de la fumée violette. Une expression de découragement apparut lentement sur leurs visages. Troublé par leur réaction, Harry n'osait émettre un son en premier. Un autre silence gênant s'installa jusqu'a ce soit encore un fois Fred qui le brisa.

-Elle est vraiment incroyable ! Ron, je croyais que tu lui avais confisqué tous ces stupides sachets !

-J'ai confisqué ceux de maman, pas ceux de Pénélope, répondit Ron en se frappant le front. Quand nous sommes entrés, j'ai cru qu'elle faisait de l'eau chaude pour faire du thé ! Quel idiot !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, content que la conversation soit orientée vers un autre sujet.

-C'est une potion énergisante, commença Georges. L'ennui c'est que...

-...maman a prit celle pour ne pas s'endormir, continua Fred. La potion "Insomniaque plus". L'utiliser une fois, ça peut aller mais c'est que...

-...maman en prend sans arrêt depuis trois semaines, termina Ron, qui oublia son ton distant et son attitude boudeuse. Tu te rends compte, ça fait trois semaines qu'elle ne dort pas !

-Alors on l'a obligé a arrêté d'en boire, poursuivit Ginny, sans regarder Harry. On a pas pu la faire dormir mais on s'est dit que, sans potion, elle s'écroulerait de sommeil bientôt. On savait que Pénélope en prenait de temps en temps mais pas qu'elle était accro comme maman... ah seigneur ! laissa-t-elle échapper avant de s'enfouir le visage dans ses mains. Ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour elle ce qu'elle fait!

-Avec les derniers évènements, elle n'est plus tenable : elle encore plus contrôlante qu'avant, si c'est possible, continua Fred. Elle nous a même obligé, Georges et moi, a laisser nos employés s'occuper de notre boutique quelques temps pour pouvoir prendre des "petites vacances a la maison" comme elle a dit. Tu parles ! On passe tout notre temps a faire les caprices de mademoiselle Pénélope "il-a-besoin-de-repos-bande-d'incompétents-et-vous-lui-nuisez" Deauclaire!

-Sérieusement? questionna Harry en esquivant un sourire. Elle ne peut pas être pire que Fleur non? dit-il en se tournant vers Ginny, cherchant une approbation.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et une masse d'émotions envahie Harry avec une si grande force qu'il ne savait plus s'il était heureux ou malheureux, s'il avait envie de rire ou de pleurer. Il entendait un bourdonnement lointain, comme si quelqu'un essayait de lui parler sous l'eau. Il ne fit aucun effort pour comprendre : en cet instant, il ne voyait et entendait que Ginny. Il fit un pas vers elle, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait mit son pied sur celui de Ron.

-Harry ! Tu es sur mon pied ! Et tu n'est pas une plume je te signale !

Cette déclaration fit à Harry l'effet d'une gifle, qui le ramena péniblement à la réalité. Fred et Georges étaient absorbés dans leur discours rageur visant Pénélope. Harry refit un pas, vers l'arrière cette fois, pour se retrouver a son point de départ. Il essaya de se ressaisir lorsqu'il vit Ron se pencher vers lui pour lui chuchoter si bas que seuls eux puissent entendre :

-Tu t'approches encore d'elle et je te jure que tu ne pourras jamais plus mettre un pied devant l'autre d'accord?

Harry le regarda. Les yeux de Ron étaient remplis de flammes. Si ses yeux avaient été des poignards, Harry ressemblerait au chaudron de Neville Londubat après qu'il ait fait une potion c'est-à-dire entièrement troué. Le plus jeune frère de Ginny poursuivit :

-Tu l'as fais trop souffrir pour avoir encore le droit de lui parler alors, si tu tiens pas a avoir d'autres cicatrices, reste très, mais alors très loin d'elle, termina-t-il avant de retourner dans sa chambre, emportant avec lui sa cadette.

Harry entendit les frères jumeaux dire qu'ils retournaient auprès de Charlie. Harry resta immobile, abasourdi. Soudainement, il se sentit seul, très seul.


End file.
